Josué Doblar
Josué Doblar was a human soldier on Eden Prime. During the Attack on Eden Prime, he and his squad were attacked by geth. After the battle, Josué and his squad were extracted to the Citadel. Josué was present at Jesika Shepard's promotion to Spectre status. History Early life Josué was born on the colony of Mindoir in 3.12.2153. When he was seventeen, the colony was raided by slavers. Josué's parents were killed in the raid and the event left him emotionally and physically scarred and with a hatred for batarians. After Mindoir, Josué enlisted in the Alliance Navy and in 2176 CE, volunteered to join the Skyllian Blitz. During the final battle of the war, Doblar led a team of elite commandos into the enemy base. Nearly three-quarters of the squad perished in the narrow halls of the bunker, but Josué ensure that not a single batarian made it out of Torfan alive. Though Josué was considered a hero amongst his men, he would be regarded as the "butcher of Torfan", and was never awarded for his actions. Eventually, Josué would be transferred to Eden Prime. The Sovereign conflict Attack on Eden Prime In 2183 CE, Eden Prime was attacked by Geth forces led by the turian Spectre Saren. During the attack, Josué utilized the same tactics he used on Tofar to survive. However, his squad received major casualties. Reinforcements arrived soon after and Josué and the remainder of his squad were extracted to the Citadel. Once there, Josué witnessed Jesika Shepard being promoted to a Spectre, soldiers that answered only to the Council. While he was there, one of his squadmates informed their superiors of Josué's actions on Eden Prime. The Alliance decided to strip Josué of his rank when Ambassador Udina intervened, stating that Josué had done the right thing and asked them to look over what he had happened. The Alliance respected Udina's wishes and left Josué alone. Udina then asked Josué to look into the Saren problem for him, believing that Jesika couldn't get the job done herself. As an act of good faith, Udina gave the SSV Omaha, as well as a squad consisting of Jacob Taylor and Laura Kingston, to Josué. Josué and his new squad departed soon after. Bringing down the sky While on route to Eden Prime to examine evidence, the Omaha received a distress signal from Asteroid X57, located near the colony of Terra Nova. They learned that the asteroid was on a collision course with the colony. Josué and his team landed on the asteroid and began to take down the fusion torches moving the asteroid. On their way to the first, they ran into batarian terrorists. After taking shutting down the torches, they launched an attack on the office complex, eventually running into Balak, the leader of the batarian terrorists. Given a choice between saving the hostages or killing Balak, Josué chose to let the hostages die in order to apprehend Balak. Once Balak was in custody, Josué fatally wounded him and left him to die. Udina commended Josué for doing whatever it took to take down the batarians. Category:Articles by Nightmare975 Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Soldiers